Curse and Love
by Sakura Hime TRC
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are the queen and King in one Kingdom. They got a child named Syaoron. Syaoran was kidnapped. Then what happen next? Will Syaoran ever return?


Author: Sakura Hime TRC

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

This story is made when I was in fourth or fifth grade ( I forgot ). That's why maybe the story is a bit strange ^^"  
But I don't make any changes in the story, just fixing some mistakes. But well, Hope you like it ^^

Summary: I didn't make any summary when I made this. But well, I'll tell you. Sakura and Syaoran are the queen and King in one Kingdom. They got a child named Syaoron. Syaoran was kidnapped. Then what happen next? Will Syaoran ever return?

Notes: Some parts may not make any sense cz I was only a little girl when I made this ^^"  
It's only another short story. Rated T for safety.

"bla… bla…" Normal conversation

"_bla… bla…" _Whisper/thinking/phone talking

*bla… bla…* Action

-bla… bla…- Time, Place and sometimes POV

(bla… bla…) Author's notes

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura are friends before, and they are married when they are adult already. It has been 3 years since they married, but Sakura hasn't pregnant yet. They started to worry if they can't have any child, who will take Syaoran's place as a king? One day, Syaoran, Sakura and the other people from the palace and the village was surprised with a happy announcement; Sakura, the queen was pregnant! The entire kingdom and village is so happy when they hear about that, especially Syaoran and Sakura. One day, when Sakura is still pregnant, the kingdom and the village are so afraid of the sudden attack from the evil side. They want to take over the kingdom, but they know it will be hard for them if Syaoran and Sakura have a child. So, they tried to kill the baby which Sakura is pregnant. But they think it will be easier if they also kill the queen, since they know that Syaoran is really love Sakura and he won't get marry with anybody else, so Syaoran won't have any child and they can take over the kingdom easily. When they attack the kingdom, Syaoran is about to take Sakura to run away from the castle, but can't because she is pregnant, and her antibody is not so strong, so she can miscarriage easily. Just when the attacker was about to cast a spell on Sakura, Syaoran take her place and he becomes unconscious, besides Sakura, who is fall down, miscarriage one of her babies. The attacker can't miss this golden chance and take unconscious Syaoran with him.

The entire kingdom and the village are really shocked when they know that their king, Syaoran, is kidnapped, but because there isn't any information that he's still alive, almost all of the people there believe that Syaoran has died, except Sakura, she still believe that Syaoran is still alive, and she has a will that one day, she will bring Syaoran back. Luckily, at that time, Sakura was carrying twins, so she still had one child in her stomach. All the villagers and of course Sakura, are very happy to know that. But Sakura, behind her smile, she still feels sad because her husband, Syaoran, is not able to know about this. Just when she will give a birth to her child, she heard about Syaoran's existence. She quickly can't miss this chance and goes to the place where Syaoran is, without caring about her own baby and her own health. Many guards come together with her to protect her, but one by one is fighting against the dark guards from the tower where Syaoran and the evil side are. Until at last, she has no-one protecting her and she comes into the last big room. And when she opens the door, she finds Syaoran is standing in the middle of the room. She's very happy to see him, but then a voice says that Syaoran just listen to the evil boss, because he has hypnotized Syaoran. Then, the evil boss commands Syaoran to kill Sakura, for many times, he almost kills Sakura, but his body won't obey the command, maybe that because his body still remember about Sakura. Suddenly, when Sakura is about to avoid him, she feels that her stomach becomes so hurt. She collapses and moans in pain. Just then, she gives birth to her child. A baby with blood all of his body, cries. Syaoran is commanded to kill the baby, but Sakura prevent him to do it. She cries and tries to make Syaoran comes back to live, and she success. When Syaoran comes back to live, he is really surprise to see Sakura and their baby. The evil boss is really mad and is about to kidnapped Syaoran back. He knows that he won't be able to bring Sakura and their son back together with him to their castle, so he takes his robe and wraps it around their son's body, so that he won't feel cold. He then uses his magic to send Sakura and their son back to the kingdom safely. Sakura comes back to her kingdom with her son safely, besides Syaoran, once again, being kidnapped by the evil side.

Soon, their son grows up like the other child is. He's really curious and energetic. Sakura is really happy to see her son like that. But she always feels sad when she sees him. Her son remembers her about Syaoran that she misses a lot. Every night, she cries at her room, without knowing that her son, Syaoron, always sees her crying. He has no idea why his mother is crying, but he doesn't want to ask her about it, because he knows that her mother will be sad if he asks about it, and besides, he doesn't want to see her mother sad. He starts to think many ways to make her mother happy such as give her flowers, catch the fish that has many vitamins, and many more. But still, Sakura always cries at the night, no matter what Syaoron does to make her happy. Not that she still doesn't happy with what Syaoron does, but she just can't forget about Syaoran.

Years passed, and now Syaoron is 14 years old, just at the same age when Sakura met Syaoran for the first time. Syaoron begins to ask about his father, because no-one has ever talked about his father or the king, and as long as he remembers, he never seen his father's face or what he looks like. One night, Syaoron comes into his mother's bedroom and finds out that she's crying before.

She wipes her tears and asks as she sits down on her bed, "What's up, Syaoron? It's weird that you come to see me at night."

Syaoron asks, "Are you crying, mother?"

Sakura is a little bit surprised to hear that, but she still tries to calm and smiles.

"I'm not crying. Why should I cry?"

"Please don't lie to me, mother. I know that every night, you cry in your room. I have no idea about that. Can you please tell me, mother?"

Sakura smiles and tells him to take a chair and sit down. She says, "You do really look like with your father."

Syaoron knows that his mother is avoiding from his question, but he tries to make the conversation goes fluently, "Have I ever met my father, mother?"

Sakura nods.

"Why I don't remember about it?"

Sakura smiles and answers, "No wonder that you don't remember it, you met him when you're just born, when you're still very little."

Syaoron thought in his mind, _"I guess that's right. I do have a feeling that I've ever met with my father, but I can't remember it clearly."_

Sakura smiles and asks, "You look awful, what's the matter?"

Syaoron just says, "So I never met with my father after that time, where has he been?"

Sakura is shocked and looks about to cry again.

"Looks like, I need to tell you the truth now."

Then, Sakura starts to tell Syaoron about the truth she has been hiding from him. The truth about his father being kidnapped by the evil sides, about his first meeting with his father, everything.

"So, you know where father is?"

"Before it, yes. But they have moved to other place, and I'm still searching for it. One thing I want to tell you, don't ever think to help me searching your father or anything. I need you to take over the kingdom," says Sakura.

"But, mother…"

"No more but. Now, go to sleep. It's night already."

Syaoron nods and goes back to his bedroom. When he has gone out of Sakura's room, she talks to herself, "That's right, Syaoron. I need you to take over the kingdom. Because you might not see me again tomorrow."

Then, Sakura goes out and prepares everything she needs to go to Syaoran's place. When the sun rises, Sakura goes with her cart without knowing that Syaoron hides inside her cart.

Sakura no need to be busy because the evil castle doesn't have any guards to guard itself, only a weak spell, and Sakura can handle it. And Syaoron follows her from behind. At last, Sakura meets Syaoran again, but she's surprised, Syaoran has his right eye blue, and his left eye amber, with a thousand colder expressions than the last time she met.

Syaoron is shocked to see that his father has a very same face with him. He's happy to meet his father again, but he becomes very mad when he sees his father is about to kill his own mother. He quickly goes protect her mother. Sakura is surprised to see Syaoron there, protecting her.

"S-Syaoron! What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay at the kingdom?" says Sakura with a little bit mad tone.

"I'm sorry, mother, but I can't. I will protect you, and fight against this man!" protests Syaoron.

Then, Syaoran and Syaoron start to fight. Sakura keeps trying to stop both of them.

"Syaoron, please stop it! You won't win fighting against your own father!"

"I don't care whether he's my father or not! I can't let him hurt you, mother!"

Sakura is surprised to hear that. She's happy and proud of her son, but also sad because she knows that Syaoron doesn't have any chance to win. She can't do anything, but just hope that Syaoran will aware and come back to live. Syaoron is several times being thrown by Syaoran, but he still doesn't want to give up. Syaoran no need to use all of his energy because it's not hard to fight against his own son, besides he's not himself now, and he doesn't care if he needs to kill his own son.

When Syaoron is exhausted, he says, "I can say that this is the first time we meet directly, father. I've never seen you before, except when I was born. I've been asking where you are and why you don't go back. Mother just said that you're still busy, but as the time passed, I know that she's lying."

Sakura is shocked to hear that. She never thought that her son knows that she's lying. But she knows that someday he will know the truth. And that day has come.

Syaoron continues his words, "Since I was still a little until now, who I see is just my mother. She has been taking care of me without you, and gone through all of these sadness and hardships. She's the most precious person in my life. I do happy to see you, father, but I can't hold myself if you're trying to kill mother."

Sakura is really happy when she hears that. She never expected that she, who has been lying to him about his father, is become his most precious person.

Syaoron prepares for the next attack as he says, "So, I don't care whether you are my father or not, I'll defeat you for my mother's sake."

Just when Syaoron was about to stab Syaoran, Syaoran casts a spell that makes Syaoron being thrown again. Syaoran seems like completely being hypnotized. Both of them start to fight again. Sakura can't stand it, and she says with tears, "You two, STOP IT!"

Both Syaoran and Syaoron are stunned when they heard that words. Somehow, Sakura's words touch his heart deeply. Syaoron, who sees that Syaoran is staring at Sakura, takes this chance to attack him. He can just kill him, but he can't, after all, he's his own father, so he just kicks him. Syaoran is thrown far and drops some blood.

"Syaoron, stop it! It's your own father!" Sakura warns Syaoron. She then rushes Syaoran, but stopped because Syaoran pointed his sword to her.

"Please, Syaoran, be aware! I know that you're struggling inside!" Sakura protests.

"That's no use, mother! There's no other way to…"

"Just shut up! You have being rude to your father, you know!" Sakura cuts Syaoron's words with tears.

Syaoron can't say anything, but just be quiet. Sakura casts a spell so that Syaoran can't move, and then she hugs him as she cries. Syaoran is struggling so that he can move, but no use.

"Please, please Syaoran, please be strong. Please be aware. Our son is here, do you want him to think that his worst memory is his meeting with his father?" Sakura begs Syaoran as she cries. And her tears touch Syaoran's face, and her words touch deeply his heart. Soon, his right eye that before is blue, turns back to amber.

"Sa… Sakura…"

Sakura lets the spell broken so that Syaoran can move. They stand up and hug each other.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I swear I won't do it again," says Syaoran.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm so happy to see you back," says Sakura as she sobs.

Syaoran looks at Syaoron and says, "I'm sorry."

Syaoron walks towards his parents and says, "Glad to see you, father."

"You have grown up."

Syaoron smiles and realized how kind is his father actually. Then, a voice comes and it's the evil boss's voice with a mad tone.

"You are a useless puppet! I don't have any business with you anymore! DIEEE!"

Then, a black man appears. Syaoran insists Syaoron and Sakura to goes back to the kingdom, but they refuse.

"Both of you, leave this place at the moment!" Syaoran says.

"And how about you? Don't tell me you're going to fight the evil boss yourself?" says Sakura with a worried tone.

Syaoran don't say anything, telling that what Sakura says is true. Syaoron can't let it go and protests, "We can't leave you here alone, father. Please let us together with you!"

"Seems like it's useless to talk to you," then Syaoran cast his magic that send Sakura and Syaoron out of the evil kingdom.

Both of Syaoron and Sakura try to get out from Syaoran's magic chamber, but it's useless. They want to go into the kingdom and help Syaoran, but can't. After a few moments, the evil castle collapses and at the same time, Syaoran's magic chamber also disappears.

"I… It can't be… No… SYAORRRRAAANNN!" says Sakura with tears, and she quickly searches for Syaoran among the ruin kingdom, followed by Syaoron behind, helping her.

Then, Sakura finds Syaoran, not moving nor breathing, with both of his eyes closed. Sakura knows exactly what it means, but she can't receive it. It just too heavy for her to carry.

"… Syao… Syaoran… why do you close your eyes… Why do you not breathing… Why do you not moving at all…" Sakura keep asking with tears, even though she knows what actually happen.

Syaoron walks towards her and realizes that Syaoran has died, "Father… We're just met, and we just talk about few things… And you should be like this… Life it's not fare…"

Both of them become quiet for a moment. What they can hear is just Sakura's sobbing. She kept sobbing and holding Syaoran's died body.

"Mother… please, father has died…" Syaoron said sadly, even though it's really hard for him to say it.

"… No… No way… You must be lying, right… Syaoran… You're just pretending, right… Please… it's not a joke…" says Sakura as she keeps shedding tears.

"Mother, please don't be like that! Father is died already! There's no use to talk to him anymore!" begs Syaoron.

Sakura is a little bit surprised, even though she knows about it, "No… Don't leave me… Syaoran… Please… take me together with you…"

Then, Syaoron sees light around Sakura's body. Seems like Sakura uses her top power to be together with Syaoran, because she knows that a died soul and body won't be able to revive anymore.

Syaoron says confusedly, "Mo… Mother… What are you…"

"Syaoron, please take your responsibility as the king, and I believe you to find your own queen. And one more, please don't separate your father with me, even later in our grave…" Sakura cuts Syaoron's words.

"Mother… you don't mean to die together with father, right?"

Sakura just quiet, then suddenly, she moans in pain and drops blood from her mouth. Syaoron rushes her and says, "Mother! Are you alright?"

Sakura puts her hand to prevent Syaoron to ask her to stop. Then, she rest her head on Syaoran's chest and hugs him. Still shedding tears to his chest, "… Syaoran… Don't worry… You're not alone… I'll follow you and come together with you no matter where you go…"

Then, Sakura closed her eyes and let go her last breath. Syaoron can't believe that both of his parents should die at the same time. Moreover, he just met his father for a few moment, and just talk a little thing with him, and yet, he hasn't ready to face all of this responsibility. But then, something surprises him. His father's magic is given to him. With his new magic, he brings both of his parents back to the kingdom.

Since that time, Syaoron becomes very quiet and cold. He almost never smile or what so ever. One day, when he's walking around the village, he finds a girl named Sakurai who looks like his mother, Sakura. He then make friends with her and purpose her. Then, they married and have three children, twin boys and a girl. And they live happily ever after…

* * *

It's done ^^

Well, I'm sorry if there are some parts that make you confuse or that don't make sense ^^"

Anyway, thanks for reading. And Ideas are welcome ^^

* * *

In-progress:  
•Memories Beyond The Wings  
•Forever with You

Upload Soon:  
•Memories Beyond The Wings chapter 12 (Something surprising here!)  
•My Girlfriend is My Maid? (I got an idea after reading Maid and Her Master from Nacchan Sakura) ^^  
•Forever With You (A story which a bit rated M, but I'll try to make it rated T ^^)

So, don't forget to Review!

Ja Ne!


End file.
